


"It’s a Secret” (Harry Potter xFem!Reader)

by danny_the_coolest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny_the_coolest/pseuds/danny_the_coolest
Summary: Just a thing I did a while ago :) -Danny
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	"It’s a Secret” (Harry Potter xFem!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I did a while ago :) -Danny

Harry was running out of excuses.

Ron was starting to notice, Seamus was starting to notice, Dean… hell, even Neville was catching up.

Now they didn’t even ask what were his plans for the weekend, the answer was always the same: With the L/Ns.

Okay fair, maybe he was being pretty obvious and all, and maybe he should stop. However, as long as (Yn) didn’t know, he was safe.

He was doing a horrible job at keeping the secret a secret, though.

Harry stared a lot, he couldn’t help it, not when (yn) was always around, reading in the living room, having breakfast in the kitchen. For some reason, she was always there.

Take today as an example, Harry and Lucas had just come back from Ron’s place. They’d spent the whole afternoon playing video games against him and his brothers, Fred and George kicked their ass of course, but hey, at least they were off to college next year.

“You want anything?” Lucas asked him as they entered the house, “you’re staying for a while, right?”  


“Yeah, my mum’s not expecting me ‘til like eight,” Harry nodded, closing the door behind him.  


“Alright, I’ll get us something to drink…”  


Lucas disappeared into the kitchen while Harry put his things next to the door entrance, when he turned around, he met a set of familiar bright eyes.

“Potter,” (yn) smiled, “good afternoon”  


“Hey,” Harry stammered, feeling his cheek reddening, “uh- hm- Lucas and I just got here from Ron’s…”  


“I see that,” She chuckled, “I was just in the kitchen a moment ago, wanted a snack to keep going with my binge-watching”  


“I won’t distract you then”  


“Yeah, alright,” She turned around, “don’t burn the house down, okay? My parents aren’t home and Lucas always does dumb shit when they’re gone”  


Harry laughed, he sounded really awkward stupid, and oh man, was he thankful that Lucas hadn’t heard a thing, he’d probably go mad if he knew he had a crush on his sister.

Oh yes, had he forgotten that little detail? (yn) was Lucas’ sister, so add that to the list of why Harry was an utter mess of a person.

“Harry,” A voice on his left brought him back from his thoughts. “Hey mate, is all right?”  


“Y-yes!” He jumped, taking the drink Lucas was offering to him, “(yn) was just here… uh- she was just saying hi”  


Lucas’ eyes shifted for a moment, Harry could’ve sworn he saw the glimpse of a smirk.

“Right,” He nodded, “well, you want to watch a movie or something? My folks aren’t home-”  


“Yeah, (yn) said that too,” Harry grinned, “she also asked me to keep you away from burning the house down”  


“Geez, one accident with the microwave and they never forget it,” Lucas rolled his eyes as he walked away towards the living room, with Harry’s low chuckles as the only reply.

____________________

It was seven-thirty, which meant it was time for Harry to go back home, he’d promised his little sister they’d bake together something for dad’s birthday, so he needed to get home in time.

He ran into (yn) one last time before leaving, she was going back to the kitchen, holding an empty plate and wearing that lovely sweater that Harry loved to see her wear.

“Oh, you’re leaving already?” She asked in genuine surprise, “It’s so early…”  


“I promised Ellie I’d be back before bedtime so we could make something for our dad, it’s his birthday tomorrow,” Harry replied.

“That’s so sweet,” She beamed, “good luck then, Harry. Tell your dad I send my love”  


“Will do,” He nodded, his eyes fixed on her figured as she vanished through the kitchen entrance.  


“Hey, prince charming,” Lucas teased from the porch, “you’re ready to go?”  


“Ah, yes,” Harry moved, not daring to look at his friend in the eye.  


His friend walked with him until they reached the fence, there he stopped, and Harry stopped too to say goodbye.

“You know,” Lucas tilted his head, “my sister spends every night up in her room or curled up in the living room, that’s not healthy”  


“I guess not,” Harry didn’t know where the conversation was heading, but he figured Lucas would tell him soon enough.

“Yeah,” The boy agreed, a small grin on his face, “she could use a boyfriend you know… so you want to ask her out yourself or should I tell her to ask you instead, huh?”  


Harry almost dropped dead.

“How come?”  


Lucas laughed, he seemed to be having the time of his life.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about, mate. You’re terrible at it,” He shook his head, “look if what’s stopping you’s our friendship, I don’t mind. You’re good for her. You’re better than Fred and George for all that matters.”  


Harry laughed then, feeling like a huge weight had suddenly been lifted from his shoulders.

“Fred and George can be a lot”  


“That’s what I mean,” He patted his shoulder, perhaps too hard, “well mate, I’ll wait to hear about that date soon a’ight? My sister’s been waiting long enough”  


“Sure,” He scratched the back of his head, feeling his cheeks burning, “see you”  


“Bye, Potter.”  



End file.
